Bella is Sick!
by kittkatt123
Summary: Bella is sick and Edward is there for her. Sorry that it's short, and sorry there are a lot of stories like this one. But this one is worth reading. Now complete !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer….I do not own Twilight.**

I lay curled up against Edward's chest. His hand was combing through my hair soothingly. I had been sick for three days now. Fever, headache, cough, stomachache, the whole package.

"You should go to school." He insisted on staying home with me yesterday, Monday, the day he came back from hunting. He didn't go to school.

"No, I'll stay." Authority rang through his voice, but I ignored it.

"No. Your always absent, you'll miss something."

"I know everything."

"Alice is sitting alone today at lunch." I came up with quickly.

"No, Angela is there." He said back patiently.

Charlie had already left for work so I could talk for as long and loud as I want, not that I had the energy to talk loud.

"You'll be bored. I'll sleep all day."

"You also sleep all night but I stay. And, plus, you talk more when your sick.

I groaned as I rolled over, making it so I was clutching Edward's muscles, so that I was placed between his body and his arm with my head on his shoulder.

I felt a familiar sensation in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, with my head over the toilet. There went dinner.

My hair was being held back by Edward while one of his hands lightly rubbed my back.

I ignored him as I slowly walked back to my room. He shouldn't be here to watch this.

Though, secretly, I was glad he was here. I wanted some company while I slept.

"Edward, are you sure it's fine?"

"It'll always be fine, I love and and I'm going to take care of you, and thats final. You need to sleep." Edward picked me up gently to make sure that my stomach would not be to much disturbed, and then set me down on the bed. He laid down next to me.

I did what I was told. I laid my head against his stone cold chest and fell asleep in his arms while listening to him hum my lullaby.

A/N sorry its so short

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer I do not own Twilight**

I woke up a few hours later with Edward's arms around me and I curled up against him. I could tell my forehead was sweating, but still there was nothing I could do about it.

Just then a hand rubbed my cheek soothingly. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you still doing here; I thought I told you to go to school?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you did, but I didn't listen."

I turned around again and I was laying somewhat across him. This position might seem very uncomfortable, but actually, it wasn't. Though it did upset my stomach a tad.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, yet again. This time I didn't lean over the toilet. Instead I just sat down on the floor and waited for my stomach to catch up with me, but it never did.

After waiting for just a minute I leaned my head against the side of the bathtub. It was all nice and cold.

Then suddenly, I wasn't on the ground anymore and I was sitting on my boyfriend's lap. Now that my head couldn't reach the tub, I settled for his stone cold arm.

"You really shouldn't be here top witness this." I started to argue again.

"Bella, shh…please just try and get better, all this arguing is not good for you." His fingers ran through my hair, trying to get it out of my face and comfort me at the same time.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He repeated, just like a few minutes ago.

"Do you remember being sick?"

"Bella, do remember why I was changed?" He found my question amusing.

"Because Carlisle was lonely?" He already told me this.

"Yes." Edward was actually laughing. "But I was dying from the Spanish influenza."

"Yes, that's right, you were won't you."

He chuckled, again. "How could you forget that?"

I pouted. "I didn't forget. Do you want to know something?"

"I want to know everything about you."

"Well, I'm glad Carlisle changed you. Because if he didn't, well then, where would that leave me."

"Not having evil vampire's after you."

"Exactly!" I looked up at his face. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Would you like to explain your death wish?"

"Well, if you didn't get the Spanish influenza, then Carlisle wouldn't have changed you, then you would never have gotten close to killing me that first time, then my number wouldn't be up, then you wouldn't be in love with me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Bella, that makes to much sense, and at this moment, I'm glad too."

It was silent then, after a while I fell asleep in his arms, once again, but we were still on the bathroom floor.

**A/N Probably one more chapter.**

**Sorry that I marked it as complete but I changed it**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. This is the last chapter and I still do not own Twilight!**

The next time I woke up I was on bed, safely tucked in between my sheets. When, I opened my eyes, I noticed that they weren't my sheets and I wasn't in my room.

The gold walls around me, and the familiar deluxe stereo system told me that I was now located in Edward's room. That would mean that I was at his house

_How did I get here?_

I looked around me and noticed that I was alone in Edward's room and that when I sat up, my head felt perfectly fine, along with my stomach. I was all better, no longer sick.

"Edward?" I called for him in a normal tone, though I knew that if he was in the house he would be able to hear me.

The door burst open and there was Alice instead of Edward. Yes, I mean I was happy to see her, but still she was not Edward.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Good… Alice, where is Edward? Why am I here? How did I get here? And Charlie is going to kill me once he notices I'm out of my bed." I asked that all in one breath.

"Bella, relax. Charlie knows you're here and-"

I interrupted. "What! He's going to kill me."

"Bella, relax. You were getting sicker. Edward thought that you were getting better because you did not throw-up that last time, but you had nothing to throw-up. He took your temperature while you were sleeping and noticed that it was raised up to 103 degrees.

"That was around three o'clock. So when your father came home, Edward said that he wanted to take you to Carlisle and after some persuasion he agreed." She kept on talking. "Then you were either in a really deep sleep or passed out, because you would not wake up until now. Does that calm you down; we don't need you getting sick again."

"Yes, thanks." I was able to breathe again. "Now where is Edward?"

"Edward is down stairs playing the piano."

Now that I calmed down I heard the faint sound of my lullaby coming from the piano in the big, spacious, room.

I rolled over and over again under the gold blankets, till my feet hit the floor. When I stood straight up I noticed that I was no longer wearing my own pajamas, but a pair of Edward's boxers and one of his undershirts. The boxers had a heart pattern on them. (**A/N** **picture of them on my profile**)

"Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Edward didn't dress you, Bella. I did." That came at such a relief. I didn't mind Edward seeing me in my underwear, but I would prefer that I was at least somewhat conscious.

I walked down the steps and found Edward now in the middle of Esme's favorite song. When he saw me, he looked mildly irritated.

"What?" I asked, curiously?

"I thought Alice was going to change you in some pajamas. But now that I think about it, I think I like this better." He chuckled.

"Thanks, I didn't think that boy's underwear could be so comfortable." I went to go sit next to him on the bench.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better."

He smiled at me. His fingers came to a close on that one song and started with my lullaby again.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for staying with me; I really loved having you there. More than you can ever believe."

He leaned down to kiss me real fast, his fingers never leaving the keys. "I love being there with you and then seeing you there in my boxers afterwards."

**A/N**

**I hope you liked the story!**

**This was originally meant to be a one shot.**

**And reviewing never hurt anyone!!**


End file.
